Telling
by shadowcrow
Summary: Han has something to say to Luke, but things keep getting in the way...like drug smugglers and crime lords. HanLuke slash.
1. Mind your bees wax

Ello folks, Ok one

Warning: SLASH! If you don't like it then there are other fics to read, but if you have nothing better to do then flame my fic, then you live a sad, sad little life and can go ahead. But you can review cause I live for reviews.

Disclamer: Yes it is me, George lucas writing slash...I could only imagine. No sadly I do not own Star wars or any of the characters, except Arka, but not her race or planet.

A million thanks to my wonderful and amazing beta, if there are any mistakes their mine. Cause she wouldn't miss anything.

Han ran his hands through his hair and sighed, memories of the afternoon swimming in his head. It was his fault Luke was mad at him, once again he had let his temper get out of control.

Luke wasn't doing anything, just casually talking to one of the new pilots. It wouldn't have bothered Han so much if it hadn't been this particular one, Arka Tara from Roon. She was a Twi'lek, with lovely dark molten purple skin, long graceful limbs and a smile that could melt butter.

Han had been searching for Luke. Leia wanted to talk to him about something and had found Han. She told him to look for Luke and give him a message. He'd found Luke in the landing base.

Han had filled with rage and jealousy when he discovered his friend conversing with the Twi'lek. He watched as Arka laughed a high, beautiful laugh, arching her neck and licking her lips. Luke was smirking and leaning casually on the T-65 X-wing starfighter he was supposed to be working on. He was covered in grease and sweat ran down the side of his face, with the hint of chest showing through his tunic. By any gods he looked hot.

Han wasn't the only one to notice. He watched the Twi'lek eyeing Luke as if he were supper. He realized that he couldn't stand this a moment longer, and before Han could think better of it he was sprinting to Luke's side.

"Hey, Luke," he said, patting his friend's back.

"Hi, Han. How's it going?" Lukes voice strained, almost commanding Han to go away,

"All right." Han replied, not bothering to acknowledge Arka. "Hey, how about you? Is that 'little problem' we talked about earlier doing any better?" He asked in a too loud voice. Luke glared at him, his gaze piercing like a dagger.

"What problem?" He demanded, grinding his heel into Han's foot. Han yelped and jumped back.

"You know- the fungus!" He said loudly, whispering the word fungus. Luke looked ready to kill Han, but it had worked. Arka looked a little disgusted and more then a little confused.

"Is it contagious?" She asked, backing away. Han answered before Luke could say anything.

"Oh, highly."

Arka turned and strode away, an appalled look on her face. The last thing Han heard was her muttering about wasted time. The second she was out of earshot, Luke exploded.

"Why did you do that!" He shouted.

"You're to good for her, she's a-"

"What gives you the right to chose who is good enough for me? Besides, we were just talking."

"Oh yeah, I saw you talking," Han growled defensively.

"You embarrassed me!"

" Well she was hanging all over you!"

"So you're defending what you did?"

"Right to the ground."

"You are impossible! Why would you do that? We were just talking, I- Oh!" Luke's eyes lit up with sudden understanding. _No_. Han begged the universe, _don't let him know, please don't let him know._

"If you liked her you could have told me." Oh thank anything.

"Little miss perfect? Hell no," Han retorted.

"Then why?" Luke stood there waiting for Han to answer. He was still angry, and still looking gorgeous

" 'Cause..." This was his chance to tell Luke his feelings, to tell him about the way his heart beats in his throat when Luke touches him, the way he made him feel like he was falling in love for the first time, but in such a stronger way. A way he had never felt before. But nothing came out, He was exploding with emotions and nothing came out. Damn.

"…'Cause you deserve better."

"You're impossible!" He turned and walked away, leaving Han feeling stupid and around a standard cube tall.

Luke had avoided Han at nightmeal and Arka had avoided Luke, so really no one was happy that night. Now, Han lay on his bunk, staring at the ceiling. Han's mind filled with plots to win the kids heart, but they all made him feel like a love struck teenager. He gave a bitter, self-mocking laugh and rolled over, determined that he would tell Luke tomorrow.

The next morning, Han woke before sunrise. He showered, ate morningmeal, and talked to Lando for about an hour before he acutely made his way to the Landing bay. He held his hands in the pockets of his jacket, totally intending to spill to Luke, Gonna do it... got to do it…

Han was complete determined to talk to Luke, no interruptions, no detractions,

"Chewie!" Han turned just in time to see his furry friend leave the landing bay with a grumpy expression, or so it looked- it was rather hard to read a wookie's face.

"Hey, Chewie, what's the matter?"

The wookie gave a tremendous growl in response.

"Really? bad Luke...I mean luck...bad luck."

The wookie growled again.

"Am not… you great beast," Han walked away. Chewie shook his head sadly at his best friend. _Pathetic, _the beast thought.

Han was a bit huffy now. Instead of entering the landing bay, he circled around. Han wasn't sure when things between him and Luke changed. It started as simple attraction, then an unexplainable fondness. Luke wasn't what he had expected; he wasn't just a head strong kid, like he'd first thought... Maybe he was then, and he had grown in to a brave and powerful man before Han's eyes. The fondness had eventually grown into admiration, and slowly in to what he felt now, actual love. Was it love?

Looking at it now he relished that he too had changed. He was no longer just some cocky, over confident smuggler. He was worth something, more then a bounty, more then what he was smuggling. It felt good, it was right, but something was missing.

"Looking good Luke!" Luke smiled as the head mechanic looked over the X-wing he was fixing.

"Let me fire it up and we'll see how she sounds," the Head said, as Luke put a small yellow substance in to his ears. The head climbed into the cock pit and firing up the engine. A horrible gurgling sound filled the landing bay.

"Maybe a bit more work," Luke sighed.

"Luke, can I talk to you?" Han asked, he finally got up more nerve and reentered the landing bay, approaching the object of his desire cautiously.

"Donnean, I'm going to daymeal. I'll do this later," Luke called.

"Ok, in the meal room then," breathed Han.

They walked to the meal room in silence, both keeping their eyes forward. The meal room was nearly deserted; they sat across form each other.

"So- er, how is the um, x-wing repairs coming..."Han stopped as Luke didn't look up. Taking a deep breath he started again, "Ok, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time..." Luke didn't look up from his food, but he didn't eat it either. He just kind of pushed it around with his fork.

"Well, please don't hate me," No response.

"Luke I ... I think, well, it didn't start this way, but… I think...you make me feel like no one has ever before. I think that well ... I just I'm really not good with this, but I think...Ugh, now I feel like such an idiot," Han paused, realizing that Luke was ignoring him.

"Damn it Luke! I love you!" As soon as he said it he knew it was true. He did love Luke, despite the obvious lack of feelings in return. He loved Luke.

Luke looked up from his plate of food.

"Oh!" He gasped, reaching up to his ear. He removed a large wad of yellow gunk from each ear, grinning broadly.

"Tatooinian bee's wax," he explained. "Sorry, it's really loud in the Landing bay so I use that stuff. I needed to think so I kept it in." He looked up at Han. "What were you saying?"

"Never mind."


	2. your my wet dream

Chapter 2 

Warning: you quested it, SLASH no like no read, simple as that.

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but alas. They belong to George Lucas- how ever depressing that is.

Luke was rather annoyed already. They had only been in this stupid meeting for what seemed like half the day, the General seemed intent to inform the mission team about absolutely every thing that has even the slightest thing to do with Geonosis. Luke hadn't even known that the Outer Rim planet existed, until today. Now, after what felt like a season, he knew everything he felt there was to know about the stupid planet.

A mission of 5 people (Han, Luke, Chewie, and two ambassadors) were to go to Geonosis to deliver a secret message to the Geonosians, the droid producing insect-like creatures that lived there. Luke was to protect the ambassadors at all costs. Being the last of the Jedi, he was naturally appointed to baby-sit. Han and Chewie were to pilot the ship.

"The major export of Geonosis-" The voice faded slowly away as Luke tuned out and began to look around at the others. They weren't doing as well either: Han was staring off in to space, Chewie was asleep, even Leia was trying and failing at paying attention. Her head would droop and then occasionally snap back up again.

"Um.General?" 

Everyone's head popped up to see who spoke: it was one of the ambassadors.

"Yes?" He blinked.

"We were supposes to be out of here, um. This morning," she finished. Luke felt like hugging her.

"Oh yes. Must have lost track of time," chuckled the General.

"It happens," said Han bluntly, yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"On your way then. And good luck," the General cried.

The team headed out of the briefing room. Luke felt his exhaustion and irritation evaporate instantly as the excitement he always felt just before a big mission. His stomach fluttered as adrenaline mounted. They began to board the huge star ship that would take them the four day trip to Geonosis. 

"You ready kid?" Han asked.

"I'm no longer a kid Han. That briefing took so long, now I'm an old man," Luke replied with all seriousness. Han had to laugh at the expression on his friend's face.

"Guess that makes me ancient," said Han, throwing his bag in to the cargo hold. "Well, let's go, before General remembers something he forgot to tell us."

"Never in my wildest dream will I need to know the storm patterns of the Geonosian cost," said Luke.

"I think the man just likes the sound of his own voice- Oh hello General, didn't see you there," Han said sheepishly, noticing to late that the older man was standing behind him.

Luke covered up his snort of laughter by coughing in to his tunic.

"I came to wish you and Master Luke luck on your quest," He cast a wary glance at Luke, who's cough had become rather violent in effort to hid his growing laughter. "You will need it," he added. Han grinned.

"You doing okay there kid?" Han laughed.

"Yeah - laugh- I'm fine," he choked.

When the ship finally had permission to take off, Han buckled his belt as he sat back in front of the brand new controls to the brand new ship. He had never been inside a new ship before, never mind piloted one. He wondered how fast he could get it to the Outer Rim. Could he make it in less then the four days that he was told it would take? He ran his hands over the sleek and shiny gears.

As far as anyone knew, piloting this ship was the reason he had volunteered for this mission. They all thought he wanted to get to control the top of the line star ship, but that wasn't so. He was here because of Luke. He would have piloted a land cruiser across space if Luke was going. What nobody knew was that Han loved Luke. Han barely admitted this himself. He would admit attraction, but never real love. He could never admit how much he truly wanted to be with Luke.

Luke couldn't handle it! He was going to strangle the ambassador. They hadn't even left the moon and he was already driving Luke insane. He would not shut up! Luke had sat in the lounge with the two ambassadors, one was male, and the other, the one that spoke out during the briefing, was female. They were both human, and the male would not shut up! He hadn't even bothered introducing himself. Luke found it hard to believe that these people had been elected to represent the alliance while on the mission.

"I think I must have been to every plant in the galaxy, except a lot of the Outer Rim planets. I don't think that they should count though, they're really not important. I have been to Nar Shaddar only once, nasty place, it's called the smuggler's moon you know, and for good reason, because you wouldn't believe all-"

"Would you excuse me," Luke interrupted after nearly an hour of his ramblings (the female had gone to "rest up").

"Oh- well of course," He said politely, but Luke could sense the disappointment. It was unlikely that Luke could care less. He walked from the lounge and found his way to the cockpit. Han had just set the ship to auto-pilot and stood up as Luke entered.

"Hey Kid."

"Hello Han. Where'd Chewie go?" Luke questioned, glancing around the room.

"No idea, did you need him?" He answered. Luke watched his lips form the words but didn't hear any sound. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched everything in his vision melt away in a blend of color. Han was left staring at him, wondering about the glazed look in his eyes.

Suddenly Luke felt hotter then he had in his entire life. A stab of pleasure struck like lightening through his hips and up his spine. He swore he could feel warm skin under his own nails, big hands running down his back, tracing over his hips. He looked up through a tangle of sheets, soaked with perspiration, to find Han's face. Han with his eyes on fire, his back arching. 

"Luke?" The voice brought him crashing back down to earth, the vision gone as fast at it appeared. Luke slouched against the wall of the ship, his breath coming in quick paroxysms. He looked up at Han, whose face was twisted in concern. Luke fought to catch his breath, his mind in utter confusion. What the hell just happened? He looked up at Han again, this time his mind flashing back to his dream, to Han burning with desire.

"Um- I've got to, ah, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later," Luke gasped.

Han watched the Jedi turn and dash from the cockpit. He contemplated following him but instead turned towards the huge view window, his mind filling with confusing thoughts. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Luke hurried down the passage to his own room, his mind blurry with his vision. What the hells has happened? He thought, bringing his hand to his forehead. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Han was his best friend, one of his only friends, and he had just split with Leia. Neither Leia nor Han had ever told him why.

Luke's hands shook slightly as he paced around his tiny room. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. I'm not gay. He told himself, knowing it was a lie. Okay. He breathed deep. Suppose he was attracted to Han. Han would never return his feelings, its not like he could just walk up to him and say- 'Hey Han, I'm inexplicably attracted to you and want you to hold your hot body to mine, just like in the weird and confusing dream thing I just had.' Luke laughed bitterly. He had lost too many people to lose Han because of some stupid fantasy. What would people think, what would LEIA think? He felt a stabbing pain of guilt. Leia had just broken it off with Han and here he was having erotic day dreams about her ex-boyfriend. Some brother. Besides, He told him self, it could just be something I ate. As he said these words to himself he knew that they weren't true. He could lie all he wanted, but he knew that he wanted- maybe even loved- Han Solo. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	3. lost and found

Well, this is chapter three, a hole two chapters more then expected! Thank you all who review, I really appreashate it sorry though, I no longer have a beta she needed to do other things so it probably reads a lot worce then my other chapters and it will until I find a new beta. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: Not mine and all that.

Now., On ward to battle! I mean the story!

Luke pushed him self to his knees, panting and gasping with effort. In a sitting position he checked his body for injuries. Finding only bruises and scrapes he climbed to his feet and looked at his surroundings. It was not a promising sight.

The uninviting surface was marked by mesas, buttes, giving way to barren stretches of parched desert hardpan. The sky was dusty red and made the dismal landscape look all the more bleak. His clothing was torn and covered in a hard dirt that billowed shortly in the air before falling to the ground. His head spun but he forced him self to remember what happened.

' _Luke! We have company!' Han called form the cock pit. Luke, still somewhat in his own world even three days after his dream, loved the thought of a distraction. Even if it was with the object of his confusion. Running to Han's call he gave a shout of surprise when the ship veered left sending him into the side of the ship hard. __Then the ship shook violently sending Luke off his feet. Trying to stand he placed his hand on the wall and firmed his footing. _

'_Goin' some where Jedi?' A very large insectdroide stood over him, a dangerous looking gun in his hand, before he could reach to his belt for his saber the creature latched his neck and Luke fought a scream as the thing opened the exit hatch and threw him from the shuttle._

Luke mused. The ship must have been less then forty feet from the surface. Hadn't stopped his body from colliding painfully with the hard baked dirt. How did that insect like thing get on the ship in the beginning? Was he from the ship that was attaching when Han had called? HAN!

Worried guilt and fear welled in Lukes gut. Where were they? What had happened to them? Two options were possible. They would take Han hostage with the ambassadors, for that was certainly the plan, or... The second though, the one that made Luke's gut contort with fear. They would kill Han and Chewie instantly and take the ambassadors.

Luke stared out at the dismal overspread of dirt and desert, and grinned. If the droids thought that a simple desert would kill him they had gravely misscacutated. After all, Geonosis less than a parsec away from Tattooine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Han stared up into darkness at what he assumed was a ceiling. Of course it could just be the sky...a completely black sky. Han didn't care one way or the other. He did care that he was in a very dirty and dark pit with a cranky wookie, a crying female, and a man who would not stop talking to save his life.

"And some Jedi, he was supposes to protect us and he gets him self thrown form the ship, and if he didn't die from the fall then surely the heat will kill him, you herd the General only one desert planet has a worse climate then Geonosis, and that's Tatoonie. I am sure the jedi is dead and-"

"SHUT UP!" Han shouted resisting the urge to cruse at him in many language. He had some good ones come to mind too. Most including various parts of the male anatomy and where one could put them. The ambassador mumbled sheepishly.

Chewie gave a growl form somewhere in the dark, Han jumped at the surprising volume, but no one saw the look of fright on his face.

"Dear gods Chewie did you have to shout?" he asked dryly.

"What did he say?" The female ambassador, Han thought she said her name was Vaver, asked.

"Oh stopped crying did you?" He asked bluntly. She fell silent. _'Good work Han, make everyone one your side hate you'_ He thought.

"Sorry." He followed, shamefaced. She gave no responded. Han shrugged. Points for effort. Chewie growled coldly at him.

"Being in a hole with this lot would make anyone grummpie chewie, not to mention that when they ransom us or what ever they certainly wont need a couple of cocky pilots , no, they will kill us and take Vaver and what-is-his-name. If we don't get out, we die Chewie." Han spoke softly, his voice low and emotionless. The wookie growled softly in response.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yeah, I am hungry too." Said Han randomly.

"No one said anything." Vaver spoke gently like she was consoling a crying child...or talking to the insane...

"And how would you know?" Han spat back. He couldn't tell how long they had been in the dark, but it must have been close to three days. Feed only once per day through a hole that was cut in the side of the wall.

Han had spent almost the entire time scourging the pit for a way out. He had gone over all the walls and floors. Nothing, he could find nothing. Unless Luke showed up they would be in a few worlds of trouble. Han's patience were starting to grow thin with his fellow poisoners. ' _They better kill me soon_' He though. '_Or I'll kill myself_.' Han sank againced the wall of the pit a feeling of despair rising in his gut. He'd been in worse no doubt, but left in the dark, for many days one was often forced to think and that thought invariably turned to ones self.

He could name a thousand flings, one night stands, even rocky relationships that usually ended with Han getting really drunck, but none of them came to mind. Infact he could not picture one of his old girl friends, lovers, mistresses, they all came up blurred and unpersonal in his mind. As Han sat in the dark, curled in a ball and forced to met all the failures that he had accomplished, none seemed so grad as to die with out testing this new emoution that sat in his gut. This pure, unexplained happiness that welled in his heart at the thought of Luke, and the horrible and painful loss he felt at dying with out knowing if love with Luke was possible. He needed to know, he would not die in this place with out telling Luke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Luke Skywalker did not look like a Jedi, not now at least. Storming into what he had come to find out was the arena and droid production head quarters of Geonosis, with his saber flying. Dirty, mangey and wether worn, he must have looked like a mad man. His fist victim was a pump alien male, who seemed to think he had some kind of authority in the arena. The next was a insectdrioid, who looked so familiar to the one that threw Luke from the shuttle he barely had time to raise it's arms to block before collapsing at Luke's feet cut through by the saber. Luke was panting and his face was contorted with anger.

Three days in a barren waste land to find his friend, no one would stop him at this point. Luke contracted his light saber, and stared around a large air-conditioned greeting hall of some kind. He had been told by a very frighted alien female he found on his journey that any prisinors would like to be kept. He would find them, then he would figure out why and how they were captured and almost killed on a peace keeping mission. Even the mere thought that the empire had a hand in this sent shivers down Lukes spine. If it was the empire then they had a spy leak out were the rebellion was going and for what propose. Not only that but this mission had been a top secerect only few knew about it. If it was the empire, then they had a spy high in the rebellion ranks.

Luke spotted movement from the corrner of his eye. A humanoid female had ducked behind a large high polished wooden desk. Luke grinned and jumped, landing on the desk and fighting back an 'ohff' of surprise when the female shot up as well, landing neatly beside him. Fear and anger played on her pale face and to Luke's surprise she kicked him hard in the thigh.

Luke jumped neatly from the desk landing firm on his feet after a back flip and exposing his saber all at once. He grinned as her face pale. He swore he saw her mouth the word '_Jedi'_ She tuned and jumped from the desk and took off in a full sprint down a long hall. Luke smiled and in moments had caught her by long brown hair.

"AhAAA!" She shouted as Luke pulled her to the ground by her hair.

"I am sorry , it doesn't have to be this way, I don't want to hurt you." He shouted in basic, hoping she would understand. She seemed to, she stopped struggling and looked at Luke with sullen eyes.

"Take me to the prisoners." He said firmly. To his intense surprise she nodded and stood. Luke followed bewildered behind her. No one ever did as he told them. He might have been a Jedi, but he was still and kid and their for shocked when the girl led him passively down a maze of hall ways.

"I am not supposed to be doing this." She said in basic . Han couldn't place her strong accent. "But what they did. They hurt all those people." Her face set in such anger that Luke was a little a taken back. Then her words clicked. Hurt? Was Han hurt? Panic filled him and he froze. But they had come to a stop anyway so the female didn't notice. They stood before a door. She offered a humorless smile.

"Open it." She commanded. Hers was a voice used to having orders followed. Luke hesitated . He had no reason to trust her, what if this was all a game? He really had no choice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Han was at bursting point, the man would not stop talking...or complaining more over, Vera or what ever the hells her name was had started crying again and Han, faced with his own faults and shortcomings and driven mad by mad by the entire set up of the Geonosis planet, he stood, walked blindly to the hole where the food was passed and began to hit, kick and knock againced it with all the power he could.

"Han–what are you doing?" Demanded Vere, or eve or , what ever her name was. Han shouted as he pushed and then suddenly, as he flew forward in his second full body door bashing trip, the door opened, and instead of hitting a hard wall, he hit a soft, warm body.

"HAN!'

"LUKE?"

"FREEDOM!"

"The light, it burns!"

The next few moments were of complely chaos, the three remaining priosners flew from their cell and into the day light, Chewie, out of pure joy picked Han bodily from the floor that he had hit when Han crashed into him and hugged him hard. Letting out a couple of whoops, the ambassadors hugged each other, then Luke, then chewie. The entire time Han stared at Luke, the kid was a mess, that was no lie.

He must have been in the desert for days judging by his tattered clothing, heavy tan and general dusty appearance. But Han still felt his hunger grow, then as Luke stepped forward and put his arms around him, Han met Lukes lips with his own and Han sang for joy. To his incredible surprise, the kid did not flinch, nor pull away but pushed his body againced Han's and pulled his mouth in to his own until the kiss became passionate and hot.

Luke pulled away grinning and breathless. Han thought it ironic to be saved after so long just to melt in to an icky puddle at Lukes feet. Luke did not notice the surprise on the ambassadors faces', nor he look of pleased satisfaction on Chewie's face. (Not that he could tell...its hard to read a wookie's face) he only knew that in that moment he had every thing he could ever want. It was a moment that would soon come crashing down around him in the next.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Check it out, my first cliff hanger, coolieo! Please Please, Please review, I get chapters out three times faster with reviews so please take the time to tell ,me what you think!


	4. Black Sun

Artsy- hey thanks; of course everything I write revolves around them making out!!! Thanks for the Review

Jack solo Black- I like to keep people surprised, so glad you like it!

Mantineus- I am glad you think so but this on should be better thanks for the review

Uqintineus- man I hoped I spelled that right…I am glad you think so, I try to picture it and then describe what I see, I am glad you like it! Thanks for the review

F7fan- Evil is my middle name…actually my middle man is Azlyn Novalee…anyway, I hate it when authors pull a cliff hanger I am a horrible hypocrite, thanks for everything anyway…

I figure you already know it's not mine and that its slash… Oh and by the way the girl ambassador's name keeps changing because I just don't care…Oh and still really need a beta, I suck very much at grammar!

Oh, and one more thing, my knowledge of the Star Wars World is limited, if any facts are incorrect please tell me and I will do my best to fix them.

Luke felt the adrenaline send a tingle down his arm to his palm that rested tensely on his light saber. He looked hauntingly at the buildup of insect-droids that surrounded the group. The small celebration froze instantly and Chewie let out a growl of anger and surprise.

Moving slowly and keeping his eyes firmly on the growing flock of the huge mean looking Droids. All stared at the humanoids from behind red robotic eyes, huge deadly looking guns clutched in their multiple hands.

Han felt his heart raced increase hard. The only one of them with a weapon was Luke; a light saber was good, but faced before a lode of high power guns was a bleak outlook. Han and Chewie exchanged glances and Han swallowed hard. He looked at Luke, the kid's eyes firm on the approaching hoard. His light saber drawn but not released. He looked from the Jedi to the strange women she had pulled a long gleaming knife from what he assumed was a lower back holster.

Luke watched the women pull the weapon from behind her from the corner of his eyes and held back a laugh, a knife before a mechanical army…great. With out warning she jumped high, stabbing the nearest droid hard just below the robotic neck. The thing sparked and then fell hard to the floor twitching like it was having a seizer. Luke's mouth fell open.

"Their weak below the neck." She yelled of the swarm of the robots. They stared at their fallen brother and then raised their guns. Luke nodded.

"That would help if they didn't have guns!" Han yelled over the buzz of the Droid. The women shrugged helplessly.

"Surrender now and your lives will be spared." They all spoke at once, like some practiced choir. The male ambassadors' hands shot about his head. Vaver whimpered and gave a wet sob.

"Best do it." The stranger said in her heavy accent, her brown eyes solemn on the approaching army. She dropped her knife to the cement floor with a barely herd about the buzzing. She than raised her hands in mirror image of the male ambassador. Chewie gave a growl of annoyance and raised his furry arms. Han and Luke exchanged a haunting look and Luke dropped his light saber to the ground feeling suddenly very exposed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Han?"

"What Luke?"

"It's dark in here."

"Shut up Luke, I am trying to reenact my momentary absent from this miniature hell." Han said his voice grim and some what muffled. The lack of light in the hole failed to show that the pilot was leaning on one of the dirt walls, his knees at his chest and his lips still burning from the kiss. Despite the fact that he was once again stuck in a whole with a bunch of scared ambassadors and a crazy humanoid who paced like a caged Naboon Ikopi. Han sat in the dark wondering why he didn't say anything to the kid sitting less then a few hands from him. Yet both pretend that nothing had ever happened.

'It was just the heat of passion.' Luke told himself grim faced.

'_I'll heat his passion…_' Another part of his brain said.

'NO!'

'_You like him_.' That annoying voice said, the one that no one seems able to control.

'Sister's ex.' He told himself

'_Fine._' It continued. '_Han is your best friend, keep it that way.'_ It said grimly.

'But I don't want to.' He thought finally. The shared kiss still lingered on his lips. Not to mention the butterflies that seemed to find their permit home in his gut, and his complete inability to focus on the fact that his mission was compromised and he was captured by a potential empire agent and he was in a hole….A dark hole. None of that seemed to matter because with arms length, Han Solo sat form the distracted Jedi.

"So…are we just going to…?" Varve said with a hiccup.

"Yes, what ever you're going to say, babe, that's what were going to do." Han snapped tensely. The hole didn't bring out the best in him. Luke suppressed a giggle. He was very, very tired and seemed to feel it all suddenly. He leaned his head on the wall behind him and felt his eyes close gently.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Jedi…Jedi wake now." Luke blinked rapidly in the dark his thoughts slow and body heavy with sleep. He looked through the dark and glared hard at the face of the stranger.

"What?" He asked his voice hard and rough.

"We have been trying to wake you; they took the pilot and the Wookie." She said, her accent stressing the w's and pronouncing the y's as soft g sounds.

Luke shot up as the information registered in his tired mind. Han… they took Han and he slept through it!

Luke breathed hard and in one quick motion grabbed the girl's collar pulling her close in the dark.

"How long did I sleep?" He demanded. The women merely shrugged.

"Several hours, we shook and called but you would not wake." She said. Her somber voice broke with the last words and Luke realized how much she had sacrificed to help him. Not many humanoids were needed on the planet. She had to have worked very hard to become a necessity to the droids. She had lost much showing him to Han and the others.

Luke released the women and then asked softy. "Your name?"

"Car-liei." She answered in her smooth alto.

"Luke." He responded, neither offered their hands for a proper meeting.

"I have to find them."

"I understand." She said softly.

"Wait, why would they need pilots?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Han blinked to view the room he was sitting in, it spun and made nausea rise in gut. He fought the vomit, mostly because he realized it had no where to go. He was lying on belly down on a cold floor, his hands firmly tied behind him and a gag in his mouth. The room slowed to stop and Han strained at his bonds. This day kept getting better and better. He looked at his surroundings, it was a small, solid cement room, he was the only occupant save a large and beefy humanoid snoring loudly in the corner of the room. Han rested his head on the ground for a moment fighting a pounding headache.

"He's awake." Han opened his eyes again, this time staring up at two new figures, one a small and rat-faced humanoid followed by an alien that resembled a Hutt to some extent, save he was much thinner and a huge horn protruded from his flat head. The alien spoke a language Han didn't recognize, the humanoid understood him but answered in basic.

"Han Solo." The Human said slowly in basic. "Finally we met."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Jedi. Luke." Luke turned at his name to Car' Liei who stared down at him in the dark. Even in the pitch he felt a jolt of worry at her gaze. "We must save your friend, he is in grave danger." A stronger jolt froze him in place for several seconds. Han was in danger, and he was in a hole.

"Luke, have you heard of a group known as the Black Sun?" She asked voice steady.

"Yes." He answered honesty. "But I can't place the name."

"At the rise of the Empire, they were the largest organized crime community in the known universe. They had such a maze of interlacing criminals that it was nearly impossible for the Empire to find anyone very high in the organization. They worked in every illegal process imaginable. Well, the leader at the time took a personal grudge towards Darth Maul, a Sith lord who slowly infiltrated their network and killed their leader. They had many unsuccessful attempts to reorganize since then, none lasting long. Most members disappeared and to the rest of the world, Black Sun seize to exist." She finished much like she had started, like she was teaching a lesson to a student.

Luke certainly felt like a student, now that he heard the story he could remember bits of conversation about the Crime network. But what did that have to do with him or Han???

"Now, a smuggler has pronounced them self's the new leader of the Black Sun, but the organization is slow in the process, they need money. Fast." She seemed to be leading up to something in her steady voice. Luke wasn't sure if hid patients would survive her beat around the bush attempt to tell him the story.

"Out with Car' Liei." He snapped his shoulders tense.

"To make money fast they have opened up a long time closed operation."

"What?"

"The Kessel Run." She said simply. Luke felt speechless before the women. The Kessel Run? The dangerous shipping rout between Kessel, and the Inner Rim planets willing to pay top dollar for its only export. Great. Drug Smugglers hoping to hit it big. Why the hell were they on Genosis then? Car'Liei seemed to read his mind.

"The planet Kessel is so small it has no atmosphere. For the slaves to be able to work, the huge outwork of atmosphere generators but be operational. Massive computer systems and miles of equipment make up the generators. Who better to fix and repair then the Genosis Droids?" She asked calmly.

Something in Luke's mind clicked. He did not face an Empire agent. Merely a mob of tightly wove criminals. Merely…yeah right.

"But why take them hostage, why not just kill us?"

"And lose the Ransom for Rebel agents?" She asked, with a grin.

Luke stared hard in the dark at the strange women. Car' liei was much more then a pretty face. How in hells did they know we were Rebel agents?

"Your starship." She answered, reading his mind again. "When it was taken, someone tried to contact you. You, Han, and the Wookie are unheard of, but Ryis's, the male ambassador," She explained to Luke's confused twist of face. "Family is known Rebel supporters, when base said his name we knew right away."

Luke made a mental note to bring up secrecy issues when he got back to base. If he got back to base.

"What dose this all have to do with you?" Luke demanded suddenly suspisous.

"I was contacted several months ago by an old ally of mine. He told me he had a once in a life time opportunity job for a language specialist. I came to this miserable planet to translate for Criminals." She spat the last word like it was something disgusting in her mouth.

"I was helping slavers, and murders." She finished, her voice was sullen and too high. "And now I am too far into get out."

"I promise to take you with us if you can help me get Han." Luke said his voice low and calculating. Luke couldn't see her face but huffed in surprise as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. She shook slightly as she stepped away from him and sniffed.

"I think I can help." She said a note of happiness in her voice that made her seem much younger.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This can not be the man, He is too short." The rat faced man spoke in basic, his sharp angled featured inches away from Han's face. The Alien responded, his large slug body leaning on the far wall, shockingly thin and delicate arms clutched behind his back.

"I know that's what Irma said. Still he can't be as good as they say." The Alien replied in the odd gurgling language. The rat man laughed. A horrible sound that sent a wave of unclean breath at Han's nose. He gagged and tried to roll over. The rat man laughed again.

"The famous Han Solo. We meet at last, I am Obara Hosan, if all goes well we will be working together for some time." He continued, mostly to himself. The round humanoid awoke with a loud snore causing both strangers laugh at his expense. At least Han thought the Alien laughed, it let out a series of air from his small flat nose. For lack of a better word, it sounded extremely girly.

"Working?" Han asked finally.

"Oh, it speaks!" Obara said, amusement present on his long face. "You one good pilot, so says the rumors. And not afraid of the shady side of smuggling." The man spoke on, Han slowly returned to his own thoughts. They needed him? A pilot? Why??? That was a strange twist of events. Yet once again he was in trouble but this time he would not sit and wait for Luke to rescue him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well that was a very long chapter to make of for the lack of updates Grins the story finally has a plot! Hurray! Please review and tell me what you think. Now that I have a plot the next chappie will be out quick!

shadowcrow


	5. break away

Han forced himself to breath evenly despite the weight of the ropes, hard on his gut. Obara Hosan sat in a chair across the dingy room, his rat like face twisted in concentration as he lost another round of an odd game to the hugely fat man, the game was played with small shined rocks and what looked suspiciously like bones. He rolled again, feeling the heavy woven material of the rope cut into his wrists and ankles.

"I will tell you though, even with many talented smugglers it will take a long while to get the machinery to Kessel, I don't know why she is in such a hurry." The rat man said speaking in basic. He made no point to conceal what he was saying, so obviously didn't care if Han overheard. The fat man shrugged.

"True, true." He muttered. Picking up some of the shiny rocks in a bulky, round, hand and tossed them to the table.

"She's mad if she thinks she can rebuild Kessel and get it running in so short of time." Obara complained, examining the fallen rocks and picking up his own. Han's head swam with confusion. Kessel? Machinery? And who the hell was this women they spoke of? He knew Kessel to be the once famous source of glitterstim, painstakingly mined from the deep caves of the planet by slaves. A dangerous and cruel place to work. Han had a flush of memories from the planet, days that seemed so long ago. A time when he was just a cocky smuggler. He had actually played a major roll in the destruction of the slavery and spice mining on that planet. Such a long time ago.

"But what could we do? Best to just follow orders." The big man grunted. Obara's face twisted in frustration.

"How do you always manage to beat me Fly?" He asked incredulously. He leaned back in his chair and frowned at the table. The big man, Fly, just shrugged, a grin indenting his huge cheeks.

"You pay to much attention to the runes, ignoring the bones." He said. Obara frowned harder.

"One more game."

"You have nothing left to bet with." Fly said, still smiling.

"I have a few coin."

"Ok." He conceded. "I just hope you're a better pilot then Scappi player." Fly teased. Obara snorted, then sneered.

"She sought me out personally."

"You mean found you drunk on Nar Shaddar." Fly teased, laughing at his own joke.

"No." Obara insisted tossing a handful of the rocks on to the table. "What do you know anyway?"

" I did not mean to offend you friend, only to tease. I trust the new Black Sun would not be built with any drunken buffoon." This seemed to satisfy Obara who smiled and settled into his chair. Black Sun? Why did that name seem so familiar? Han wracked his memory for the origin of the term.

"It won't. The new Black Sun will be undefeated and soon, stronger then the empire!" Han twisted his hands againced the rope.

"Yes, with Madam Har to lead us we will be invincible." Han grumbled in annoyance. Obviously they were dealing with zealots, very much dangerous and annoying zealots to be sure, but not empire. That was a major relief in its self. Han sighed struggled againced his binds.

"Uncomfortable Solo?" Obara asked with a snarl. ⌠Perhaps you wish to learn Scappi?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Luke watched the disappearing form of his new found friend scale the side of the hole and retreat into complete darkness.

"I do not know how far up this tunnel goes." She called from somewhere above his head.

"Then maybe I should be the one to climb it." He said, failing to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"And if you would reach the top, you do not know the center as I do, you would be lost and unarmed." She pointed out, far enough above to have to shout to be herd.

"And I suppose you aren't then?" He shouted back..

"Aren't what?" She called.

"Unarmed."

"Unlike the Jedi, Cary more then one weapon on my person." Even shouting, she had climbed high enough that her voice sounded faint.

"Well how silly of me." Luke muttered, not bothering to shout. He knew she wouldn't hear him. He slummed into the dirt, feeling suddenly helpless and weak, and wondering where she managed to hide all these weapons on her person.

"Jedi?" His name in the dark jarred Luke awake. Damnation! Why did he always fall asleep?

"What?" He grumbled. Verve flinched at his tone. Luke felt guilty for snapping but not enough to apologize.

"Do you not hear that?" She asked, then went quiet. True to her words a mechanical banging sound echoed faintly through the hole. Luke jumped to his feet just as a huge rumble echoed through the space and part of the wall crumbled and light poured in.

Luke blinked, blinded for several moments.

"Come Jedi, lets find your pilot." Car' liei said from atop the newly caved in wall, smiling. Luke grinned and jumped from the pit into a hall where it seemed Car' liei had destroyed the wall to get into the hole.

"I do believe this is yours." She said, tossing his light saber. Luke caught it, feeling better just by having the familiar weight in his hands.

"Come." She commanded. He did.

The ran at a steady pace down the many halls, the ambassadors at their heels.

"Down, to the double doors is the landing bay, your transport would be their, can you load and prepare it for flight soon?" Car'Liei asked of the ambassadors. The man looked pale and wide eyed, but Varve nodded and took his hand, running in the direction Car' Liei pointed.

"We find your pilot now, and the wookie now." Luke nodded, his hand on his light saber tense with anticipation. They increased their speed.

"He is even better then you Fly!" Obara exclaimed, as Han won his third round of the Scappi game. He couldn't help but smile as Fly frowned in frustration at the board. It was an odd game, trying to make the bones and rocks (called runes) land in certain spots to counter moves made by your opponents. To win took half talent, half luck. Han smirked picking up his pieces and setting the table for another game.

"So." He said casually. "I am to be working with you?" Obara nodded.

"Yes, soon, and I am glad you took to the position so quickly."

"What can I say, Smuggling is my true calling." Han said easily. It was the truth once.

"So we have heard, Madam Har demanded you most reverently." Fly said, rubbing his hand over his bald head.

"Did she?" Han asked. "And who is this Madam Har?"

"Rumors say she is the daughter of Darth Maul himself, others say she was once a Jedi, taken by the dark side before she turned eleven. Rumors of course, she is our leader and captain." Fly said. His voice had gone soft and his eyes sparkled with adoration. Sweet gods of the universe who was he dealing with?

"She will make us rich and powerful beyond imagination, more powerful then the emperor himself."Obara leaned intently, a smile of such reverence Han felt sick looking at it. Their obvious adornment of this women when far beyond heathy loyalty to a leader. She obviously represented their change in life status. She was their life. The though sent shivers down Han's spine.

"She had dreams we will achieve, she will see the rise of the Black Sun!"Fly nearly shouted. Then it clicked in Han's mind. The Black Sun, the infamous mob. Han's heart sank.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The pair had run practically in to chewie, who was throttling his supposed guard, the body's of other 'guards' dotted the ground around him. He growled in relief and embraced Luke hard. Luke hugged the beast back the three made to find Han. Han, the thought of anything bad happing to the pilot made Luke's chest ache. With hard determination Luke increased his speed.

"Here!" Car' Liei shouted, stopping at a door. Luke stopped behind her, his hand curling around his light saber. She pushed her hair behind her ear and kicked in the door.

"Han!" Luke pulled his lightsaber readied his stance, the sene completely took him by suprise. Han was sitting at a table with two other humans, apparently playing a game. Han Shot to his feet, along with one of the humans who launched himself at Luke, a really stupid move. In one easy blow Luke downed the man who fell to the ground, unseeing eyes still wide with surprise.

"Han!" Luke shouted again. The pilot ran to him, only to be intercepted by Chewie who practically picked him up in a hug. A hugely obese man had stood, a small gun clutched in his hand.

"Oh." He said softly as Car' Liei plunged a short, curved dagger into his neck. They ran then, all of them, to the landing bay and then launched from the plant will all the speed they could, hitting orbit in what should have been a record amount of short time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Luke felt relief flood his limbs as he fell to his bed. His greedy time in the hot shower had done wonders. In clean clothes and in the safety of hyperspace, three parses from the demented plant, he felt his exhaustion overcome him. He almost let sleep take over but thought of the last time he fell into slumber made him get up. He really needed to speak to Han.

"I wasn't just playing Chewie, I was trying to get information." Han insisted as Chewie growled from the co-pilot seat. Luke leaned againced the entrance listening to their conversation.

"Yeah, I did get information, they work...worked for the Black Sun, the mob Black sun." Han said testy. Luke smiled. Chewie growled.

" Hey guys." He greeted walking in to the cock pit.

"Hey Luke." Han greeted. Chewie shook his furry head and stood. He growled and exited unceremoniously.

"Well then, have a seat Kid." Han said. Luke did, feeling suddenly hot in the face.

"Where is Car' Liei?" He asked.

"Sleeping, I think. I put her in a bed quarter, made the ambassador share. She was much more help then they where." Han laughed. Luke smiled at the sound. Han put the ship on auto pilot and turned to his friend.

"I will just be glad to never again step foot on that planet." Han said. Luke grinned. Very suddenly the room changed atmosphere and Han was painfully aware of how very close they were. Luke leaned in, just inches from Han's face.

"I was so scared." He whispered. " To lose you." Han breathed heavily, he bite his lip and leaned even closer.

"You have me." He said, and kissed him. Kissed him like a starving man consuming and hard. Han stood bringing Luke to his feet as well. The shorter man pressed his body into him and deepened the kiss.

Luke pulled back and looked at Han hard.

"I don't think-" He stared but Han pulled him back and kissed him.

"Not right now, later, please." Han muttered. Luke smiled. He could live with that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the longest period of no updates known to man I am back. I know I probably don't deserve reviews after that hiatus but please anyway? To show you still love me? I still love you all and thank you so much. Oh and still no beta.


End file.
